


The Geek is Strong With These Ones

by iamajdandagreaser



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Star Wars References, Star Wars Spoilers, The force is strong with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/pseuds/iamajdandagreaser
Summary: The only thing better than a Star Wars nerd is two Star Wars nerds. And when one of them is the Trickster Jr (who's father bears a passing resemblance to Luke Skywalker himself), there's no way that this discussion isn't going to get slightly heated.





	The Geek is Strong With These Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatKidJen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/gifts).



> Once again, this was written for Jennie, who still doesn't have any good ideas except this ship.

"See, Return of the Jedi is my favorite of the entire saga," Thea says emphatically, violently eating her popcorn as a way of making a statement. 

"No way," Axel counters, squished into the opposite corner of the sofa from the archer. "Empire Strikes Back is the best. It's the strongest of the trilogy, in my opinion. I mean, just look at everything that happens! You've got the whole thing with Luke and Leia-" he pauses to make a face, and Thea hits him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up," she says. "You know that everyone kind of shipped them. At first, at least," she amends hastily at the glare sent her direction.

"As I was saying," he says with a jabbing motion of his finger, "it also has the whole story line with Yoda and Luke and the Force, and then with Han and Lando-" he leans back against the back of the couch and sighs. "Not to mention that it wasn't afraid to have a dark ending."

"Quentin Tarrentino films have a dark ending," Thea says. "Just because someone gets frozen in carbonite doesn't mean it's dark."

"But the whole 'I-love-you-I-know' thing!" Axel exclaims loudly.

"I like RotJ best because everyone finally gets a happy ending," Thea says. "It's nice to lose yourself in a world where everything goes to hell but still works out and the guy gets the girl and they all live happily ever after."

Axel grins. "You would go for something like that, wouldn't you."

Thea hits his shoulder again, but it's an affectionate smack this time. "You're just as bad about things like this as me."

"Speaking of bad," Axel says with a wild arching of his eyebrows, "what do you think about the prequel trilogy?"

Thea makes a strangled noise, and buries her face in a pillow. "We're not going there, Axel," she warns, and he laughs, reaching for the remote to hit play once again.


End file.
